


The Prince

by AuthorRoyalty



Series: Do This Alone [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Oh My God, Sad, This Is So Sad Roman Play Despacito, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, who knows man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/pseuds/AuthorRoyalty
Summary: The one thing Roman knows how to do is act. So he does.
Series: Do This Alone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875190
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	The Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Muffled Scream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753238) by [Crownonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crownonymous/pseuds/Crownonymous). 



> I read the amazing fic at 3am and was seized with this idea. It wouldn't let me go until I wrote it down, so here we are, sleep deprived and with an angst piece
> 
> OK but who decided to day began when the sun came up?? I say lies and slander, the day begins when the sun sets

He's Creativity.

Then he has a name.

Roman. Even his name sounds heroic.

So why doesn't he feel that way?

He works and works and works, he writes and rewrites and edits and deletes until he can't see straight anymore, but it's not good enough. It's not perfect, it's not right.

Why, he wonders, do all the books talk about the champion, the knight, the hero, but never talk about the _person_?

He's the prince! It's his role, and he plays it well. He enunciates just so, tilts his body just right. He plays the part well. He's Creativity-

~~_(is he really? a green sash, a mustache- is he even needed- no stop they need me shut up no stop stop st-)_~~

He's Creativity, and Thomas needs him. He needs him to paint, to dance, to act.

So Roman does that. 

He does all that is required of him. And he's the prince, he doesn't need validation. He knows his worth. 

Has the living room always looked so... dull? Or maybe it's him, because everything looks dull. Like a mirror that hasn't been polished and all he sees is the imperfections, the blemishes.

The things that are wrong.

The ones who haven't lost their shine are the others. Somehow, though, it's the bright things he can't seem to hold onto. 

Patton is disappointed when Roman once again ruins things with his big mouth. Logan is tired of having to clean up after Creativity, his mistakes. Virgil hates him, plain and simple. Janus doesn't care about him. Remus won't even look at him ~~after he--~~. 

But he's the prince, he doesn't need validation. He knows his worth.

He does.

Roman. Even his name sounds heroic.

So he plays the part of the hero, goes through the motions. 

And he hides his needs, his wants (Thomas has no use for them). He covers up the parts of him that aren't perfect, aren't necessary, because he'll just disappoint the others. 

The harsh words of the others don't hurt him _(they don't, they don't)._

They don't need the Roman that cries all night because he's not good enough, he's not _enough_. They don't need the Roman that wants to scream, that tears up all his ~~_(terrible, imperfect, WRONG)_~~ work. They don't need the Roman that forgets who he is sometimes, from being too many people at once _(not enough, please I don't want to go back to being me I can't please no no please n-)_. 

They need the strong, dashing Roman with a quick quip on the tip of his tongue, an idea ready to go any second. They need the Roman that's always upbeat, the steady rock. They need the Prince, not him. 

And he's never been able to say no to them. 

He creates a persona, a parody of himself. It works perfectly, just as all his creations should. 

He _is_ Creativity, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff is my forte, so this was something new that I hope was good!
> 
> If you liked this, you could leave me a prompt here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355960
> 
> Or check out my other works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/works
> 
> Thanks for reading, dudes, dudettes and those too cool for the gender binary. Have a lovely day/night, stay happy and hydrated. Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you thought- I love reading them!


End file.
